Drabbles
by ibliniy
Summary: Short drabbles or one-shots about Artemis and co. Taking requests. May be A/H or Opal/Artemis in later chapters. Basically all the genres but mainly humour and friendship. Review!
1. Unlikely Allies

**DONT. EVEN. ASK.**

**ibliniyxxxx**

"D'ARVIT, D'ARVIT, D'ARVIT! D'ARVIT YOU, FOALY!" roared Artemis as he tried to get his doors to open.

Much to the amusement of the LEP, Foaly had trapped the 18-year old mud boy in his room. Artemis had steel locks on the doors, and an electric code. And what else could the LEP do but trap him there and laugh at him while he tried to open the doors?

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. Foaly grinned and winked at Holly.

"IF you get out of there," he said. Artemis glared at the camera.

"I am going to rip you limb from limb," he snarled, "And then I'm going to put your head on a frame and hang it up on the wall."

Artemis looked so threatening and angry, the LEP paused. But Foaly just kept grinning.

"You're never gonna get out of there, mud boy!" he said. This only caused Artemis to get angrier. He rubbed his temples, resisting the urge to break something. Every one heard the mud boy as he walked away, muttering, "My hands are around Foaly's throat... My hands are around Foaly's throat..."

Holly smiled at Artemis as he imagined murdering Foaly in the evillest way possible. A movement in the background caught her eye. She realised what it was.

"FOALY!" she screamed. "OPEN THOSE DOORS NOW!"

But it was too late. Opal Koboi moved into the light, smirking at the unaware mud boy. She raised her gun and aimed it in between his shoulder blades. Foaly lunged for his microphone as the LEP watched in horror.

"THATD'ARVITINGCENTAURISWEARTOGODIAMGOINGTOKILLHIM ARGHHHHH!" bellowed Artemis, pulling his hair in absolute fury. Opal's jaw dropped.

"OMG you hate him too?!" she said, surprised. Artemis whipped around.

"He's only gone and locked me in here, and is-"

"Now mocking you in front of everyone? I know exactly how you feel. He did that to me in high school once, it was soooo embarrassing..."

"Tell me about it!"

It seemed Opal had forgotten her hate towards Artemis, as she began telling him about her experiences with 'that stupid centaur.'

The LEP watched in disbelief as they both began bad-mouthing Foaly. What a strange day.

**I am taking requests for drabbles or one-shots! I hope you liked this drabble! Hopefully more to come!**


	2. Oh, Artemis

**Ok. So. Yeah.**

**ibliniyxxxx**

Holly watched Artemis from her booth at the LEP. Even though he had been mind wiped, he was still the most dangerous thing to happen to the fairy world, and was underneath constant surveillance. She missed their rivalry. He was the only one who could wind her up, and still make her want to save him at the end of the day. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She wished something, anything, would happen.

_You want him to remember_ _you, _a voice inside her head said. _So you can have more crazy adventures, and not be stuck here._

"Oh, shut up," she muttered to herself. "Like that's ever going to happen." Tears stung her eyes, but she pushed them in. She could cry later.

* * *

Back at Fowl Manor, Artemis, unaware he was being watched, was waiting for one of his more tasteful ventures to come through. He had been waiting for hours, and couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching him. But he dismissed it as Butler, his faithful manservant. He began doodling absentmindedly on a piece of paper, thinking about what he was going to do next.

Halfway through formulating a plan for a heist, his pencil snapped, and he blinked. He stared in amazement at the page.

* * *

Holly leant forward. Artemis was staring at something. She zoomed in, and could not believe her eyes.

It was her, taking off her helmet, her hair swishing through the air, on the day they met. She stood out perfectly, like a goddess, against the dark background. Artemis stared at the page, and then, very slowly, he turned and stared directly at her. Like he could see her.

_No, he can see me,_ thought Holly, as her gaze met his. He smiled slightly, a proper smile. His hand drifted to his neck, but the coin was missing. He blinked again and walked out of the room.

Holly sighed and sat back, fingering her own coin necklace, made from a mud man coin. He knew, she could feel it.

"Oh Artemis..."


	3. A regretdoubt from Opal

**A regret/doubt (not sure how to put it) Opal had, before she went full on crazy in the Opal Deception.**

**ibliniyxxx**

The moment Opal left Artemis in the Temple of Artemis, she regretted it. But why should she care? He never showed her any compassion, or love...

She snapped out of her musings when one of the brothers-what was his name?-came in and gave her some truffles. She waved him away after snatching the box out of his hands. She watched as Artemis closed his eyes and devised a plan. The way that Holly was looking at him made her blood burn. But why?

Did he really deserve to be left in that temple? He didn't even remember anything.

_Well, its too late to turn back now._

**No, it isn't.**

_What? _

**Turn this piece of metal around, and get him out of there!**

She watched as Holly and Artemis dived into the water, and disappeared from sight.

**Too late. **

_I knew he'd dive in there._

**See? You two are made for each other! He's cunning but kind and considerate. You're evil. He completes you!**

_Like he'd ever want me._

**I suppose you're right. He'd much rather want Holly. You? No way!**

_Holly? Her? And not me?_

**Holly and Artemis. Yeah, it's a cute match.**

_Then I'll kill Holly. Simple._

**Then he'll hate you.**

_Then I'll kill Artemis. _

**Then you cant have him.**

The inner battle Opal was having making her angry. She threw back her head and screamed.

Outside, the brothers wondered what was going on.


	4. The Dream

**Sorry Im so late in updating! Its just i have a thousand other stories to update, and-**

**Yay! Another chapter! How wonderful!**

**Argh! Go away!**

**Hi! Im ibliniys Orion! You might see more of me!**

**No they wont! Get out! Jeez, alter egos are annoying!**

**Oh, fie! Don't be silly! We must- HELLS TEETH! What ARE you doing?**

**Locking you out. *locks door* Sorry. Old fashioned swears and dresses. I know how Artemis felt.**

***muffled* no you don't! Goodbye, my lovelies! I pray we meet again! *running footsteps***

**Enjoy the chapter, alright? *opens door* HEY! get back here! *runs after alter ego***

Opal sat in her chair, typing fast.

"Why, fancy seeing you here, Opal."

She gasped. It was that Mud Boy. "What do you want, Fowl?"

He smirked and walked forward. "I'm meant to arrest you, but I believe I some time before the LEP get here."

"And what do you propose doing, Mud Boy?"

He stepped closer, so he was right in front of her. "This," he whispered. He bent down to kiss her.

She felt his cold vampire lips against hers, and pulled him closer. She opened her mouth to let him in, and then she was lifted up onto her bed, the kiss unbroken. Opal pressed her hands into his back, underneath his shirt. She stroked his perfect hair.

They were like that for about 2 minutes before they both had to come up for air. Artemis placed little kisses on her face, making her sigh.

"How much time have we got?" she whispered, touching his face. Artemis smirked again.

"A little more, I believe," he replied, and lifted up her shirt...

BRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG! Opal sat up groggily. What was happening?

BRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG! Oh. It was the alarm. She switched it off. Then she frowned. What had she been dreaming about?

She was typing the code to blow up the LEP, and then...

Artemis. She sighed and pulled her covers closer to her. Oh well. At least she had her dreams about him- even if he would never accept her.

"One day," she said, stroking the only picture she had of him. "One day, my love."

***panting* ok, slightly depressing drabble.**

**Hello again, wonderful readers!**

**ARGH! you again! Leave me alone!**

***dances* remember to review! Until our paths cross again! *runs away***

***sighs* she, unlike me, has stamina. I've got strength. Id better go, if im ever going to catch her up! *runs after her***


	5. A Bet

**Hi weirdos! no Orion to save you today!**

**Oh, but there is! **

**Oh great. *facepalm***

**Oh yay! A story! Lets hear! *sits on smiley face mat***

***frowning* uhh.. when did we get a smiley face mat?**

***smiles* NOW!**

***shakes head* ok, whatever. Heres the story.**

Artemis climbed the stairs. Butler had gone to visit Juliet in hospital. His parents were there too. And Holly. She had broken her leg after an unfortuanate incident with the staircase.

Solitude, thought Artemis. How beautiful.

Over in the Ops Booth, Foaly was checking up on the boy. He had promised-and he decided that it would be good for his students to see what they were going up against. They gathered around Foalys huge screen of the unsmiling boy. One of them snorted.

"That's what we're going to deal with? I couldn't see anyone less harmless." Some of them sniggered.

Suddenly, Artemis turned around, and stared directly into the camera lens. His ice blue eyes caused the student to step back. Then Artemis huffed and continued to walk up the stairs.

* * *

RINGRING. RINGRING. Artemis pulled out his phone and began talking in an undertone into it. Probably so Foaly wouldn't hear. He tripped over the last stair, and fell backwards.

"YYAAAAAEEERGGH!" yelled Artemis. He bounced down the stairs. "Oof... ow... argh.."

With each bounce he went higher, so that by the time he was at the bottom, he was almost touching the roof. He fell flat on his back.

* * *

Over in the Ops Booth, Foaly could not stop laughing-and neither could his students. To them, he seemed harmless- and very clumsy.

"Ah, Artemis. Just like you to give us a laugh," Foaly said, almost crying.

* * *

Artemis climbed unsteadily to his feet. He felt the back of his head- and realised it was warm with blood.

"Mild concussion," muttered Artemis to no one in particular. "Hmmm. Perhaps I should go back up the stairs. I believe I have a few bandages up there."

* * *

"A fiver says he does it!" yelled one of the students. There were a few more calls.

"Count me in!"

"No way! A fiver says he doesn't!"

"Im for that one!"

Foaly grinned. "Put one for he does it," he told the student.

* * *

Artemis placed one foot on the stairs. He began climbing up it again.

* * *

"He's going to make it!"

"No way! He'll fall!"

"I bet he's just gonna faint!"

"There isn't that much blood!"

"For a human that's a lot of blood!"

* * *

He reached the top.

"Where are those bandages?" he said, peering around. Then, amazingly, to the cheers of many students in Foalys Ops Booth, he fell down the stairs.

"Why-"

BANG.

"does-"

BANG.

"this-"

BANG.

"seem-"

BANG.

"familiar?"

BANG. This time, Artemis landed on his face. He groaned.

* * *

"Hes gonna get up!"

"No he isn't!"

"FROND, HES DEAD!"

"Don't be stupid, hes just recovering!"

"Come on Artemis, get up, you can do it!"

* * *

To the delight of many, and the disappointment of few, Artemis climbed back on his feet. "Ah, theres the lab," he said dizzily, and fell through the door.

* * *

Foaly laughed and claimed his fiver. When Artemis Fowl was around, there was always money to be won.

**The end! *gets up off smiley face mat***

***grabs arm* WAIT IBLINIY! What happens to Artemis?**

***frowns* whaddaya mean?**

***sighs* you know, he fell, and...**

***facepalms* well obviously he gets his stupid bandages...**

***gets up off smiley face mat* Ohhhh. Goodbye then, my friends! R&amp;R!**

***looks angry* HEY! that's my line!**


	6. Artemis' Daughter: the first meeting

**Hi guys! This scene-**

**-is a scene which I just kinda dreamed up out of nowhere. I was listening to a song about how kids make everything better, and I just thought, what if Arty adopted a little girl? And what if-**

***facepalm* WHY do you keep stealing my lines, Orion?**

***points at hair* see this? its BLONDE. I cant think for my self! You have to!**

***frowns* wait. isn't your hair meant to be white? mines black.**

***jumps up and down* dye!**

***rolls eyes* what ever. We don't own anything, except for that dye. and my lines.**

***sings* disclaimer, lalala... disclaimer, lala...**

***groans* oh gods...**

Holly woke up quite suddenly. Obviously, her captor didn't expect her to be awake yet, because she wasn't being supervised and the door was half open. She stumbled through it. If she could get out of this house, she didn't have to submit to his orders. Whoever he was. The tranq in her system made her feel dizzy and ill. But she had to go on.

She came to what looked like the main hall. There was a huge set of steps, and despite herself, Holly wondered, _why would anyone need such a grand staircase? _She staggered past it, still feeling ill. Her legs gave away beneath her as she felt the tranq working in her system again. Damn those humans and their guns. Damn-

"Who are you?" came a little voice-and the person it belonged to was even smaller. Holly stared at the little girl on the staircase. She was wearing a pretty blue dress, and had mousy brown hair that bobbed around her shoulders. She couldn't have been any older than 4 years old. She walked down the steps towards Holly. "Are you OK?"

Holly stared into the girl's eyes, unable to speak or move. She was just so tired. Her eyes were deep blue, warm and welcoming, unlike the boy who had kidnapped her. His were ice cold. She felt a hand on her arm, picking her up, guiding her back to the basement.

"N-no..." Holly croaked. "N-not there..."

"Daddy was talking about you a few weeks ago. I was going to bring you a glass of water-but it seems Juliet left the door open again."

She felt herself being lowered onto a bed that was much softer, and closed her eyes.

"There. That's better isn't it?"

Holly nodded. For some reason, she felt she could trust this tiny human. She felt the pressure of her hand disappear.

"Wait," whispered Holly, "who are you?"

The little girl smiled. "My name is Grace Fowl. Sleep well, Holly. I wont let Daddy harm you."

* * *

As Holly sat in her booth in Recon, 2 weeks after the Fowl case, she wondered if it had all been a dream.

**More to come on this!**

**DISCLAIMER! OH YEAH! *plays air guitar***

***sighs* Orion has recently got into rock music...**


	7. Artemis' daughter: an encounter

**So this is another scene i wrote!**

***cartwheels past* SCH-MGBLRF-WHEE-MIFVWUID-**

***stares at Orion* Yeah, OK, i shouldn't have given her all that sugar. Anyway, this takes place in the Artic Incident! *runs after Orion***

Holly sat on the roof of Fowl Manor, trying to figure out how to kidnap the genius who went by the name of Artemis Fowl. She wriggled her toes and sighed. It was just no use to sit here. It was only giving her mind time to think about how best to use her Neutrino to shoot that idiot into space.

She hopped off the roof, and made her way to the back garden. She had seen it before, and was desperate to check it out. It had looked very pretty. Holly gave a sigh of appreciation as she landed. There were neat little rows of flowers and bulbs, and lots of huge trees planted at the very edges. She could not deny that these humans had _style _when it came to gardening. Most garden competitions in Haven were usually 'who can keep the grass alive the longest' contests. She didn't care for the fountains, but was attracted to a little patch of flowers that looked like gold. As she was going towards it, she noticed a little gate in the corner of her eye.

"Foaly? Can you check that out for me?" she whispered, taking a picture of it.

"It's another garden-this time without the fountains."

Holly gave a small shriek of pleasure at the thought of no fountains, and ran towards it. She stared at the names on the gate: _Artemis and Grace_. The 'and Grace' had been written much more recently. A face entered the surface of her mind.

_A little girl in a pretty blue dress. Her warm blue eyes look at Holly. "My name is Grace Fowl."_

As if Holly's thoughts had summoned the little girl, she suddenly heard a cry of, "Daddy! You're home!" She opened the little gate and crept through, ignoring Foalys warnings. She watched as the little girl jumped straight into the arms of none other than Artemis Fowl.

Holly cursed silently. She had missed her chance to kidnap the boy. What was she going to tell Root? She was too busy admiring Fowls garden to capture Fowl? She flew silently overhead, watching the two of them from a safe distance.

"Oh... my... god..." she breathed, and she heard Foaly swearing loudly over her microphone.

Because she hadn't thought it possible for a person like Artemis Fowl to be so loved. To look so happy. To look carefree. To just let all his fears and worries drop away, as he cherished this one moment.

"Now, my darling, I have to hurry. There are a few affairs I have to sort out." Artemis leant down and said to her quietly, "You might be seeing your granddad very soon."

She gave a small shriek of delight. "Im going to prepare for him right now!" she yelled over her shoulder, making for the house. Artemis smiled-not that vampire smirk of his, but a proper smile, at the sight of his little daughter busily ripping up flowers and replacing them with new ones she had found in the house. He went over and kissed her on the head, before leaving the garden. Holly followed him.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching him, before climbing nimbly onto a tree. He vaulted himself over the fence, with surprising agility and speed and ran back to the car. It was only then Holly realised he had gone there without Butler. He had made a quick trip. Butler hadn't even noticed his charge's absence-neither did he see him slip soundlessly back into the car.

Holly quickly made for the car, but Butler paused and sniffed the air. Like a dog. No, not like a dog. Like a wolf...

**...**

**SHSU-NWD-NCKW-*builds a rocket and shoots to space***

***watches* Yeaaaahhhh... I don't think that's gonna calm down anytime soon. So, er, R&amp;R!**


	8. Artemis' daughter: a second meeting

**OK this takes place in the Opal Deception! And as I said, Artemis ADOPTED Grace! More on that later! *fights Orion with a sword***

***yells* on your feet!**

***pinches nose and sighs* i am on my feet, Orion...**

***drops sword* OH. OK! *skips away***

***groans* you try and get a bit of sword fighting practise in... BTW don't own Artemis Fowl...**

"Its best to regroup, Captain. Its the only safe option we have."

Artemis, Holly, Butler and Mulch all stood in Artemis' study. Artemis and Holly, were, as per usual, arguing.

"HOW is this going to help us, Fowl?! I never said we should be safe! The entire fairy race-and the human race-is depending on us!" she yelled at him.

"Yes, but here, Opal cannot enter, neither destroy. This is our stronghold. We need to gather our wits before making another move."

Holly paused to consider this, and Artemis took the opportunity to relay his plan to the others.

"Now, we have to assume that Haven is still looking for Holly, therefore none of us can go back. We-"

"Hey, what about me?" protested Mulch. "I can go!"

"Mulch," sighed Artemis, "You're a CRIMINAL."

"Oh yeah..."

"Now, can I please tell you my plan? Thank you. What I was thinking-"

"Opal can get in here! She's human now!" yelled Holly triumphantly, glad she had found an advantage over the mud boy.

Artemis closed his eyes briefly. He was struggling to remain even remotely sane. Just then, there was a voice at the door.

"Daddy?"

Holly's jaw dropped. It was Grace Fowl. Today she was wearing a lemon dress, with little cakes on it. It had frills at the edges, and fell to her knees, which were covered by white socks and, on her feet were school shoes. She was the image of a little rich angel.

Grace walked over to her father, carrying a tea tray. "I heard you yelling, and I thought you might want some tea," she said, smiling sunnily up at him.

Holly watched Artemis' face change, from frustration to calm happiness. She was his medicine, Holly realised, the only thing that prevented him from being completely heartless, all these years.

Artemis took the tea tray from Grace. "Thank you, Grace," he said, all trace of tiredness gone. He picked her up and out her on the table.

"Biscuits!" yelled Mulch, stuffing them all in his face. Grace giggled.

"I like you, funny man," she said, swinging her legs back and forth from where she was sat. Artemis smiled and turned his attention back to a gaping Holly. Grace stared back.

"I know you!" Holly said, aghast. "You... you helped me!"

Grace smiled. "I know."

"But... what... why?"

Grace cast a sly look at her father, who was bouncing ideas off Butler, and not listening to the conversation behind him. "Because you deserved it."

Even though Grace seemed like she was telling the truth, there wasn't something quite right about the way she was smiling. Holly just couldn't put her finger on it.

She was interrupted by Artemis turning back. "I am afraid I am out of options for the moment. Any ideas?"

"Ummmm..."

"Sorry, Fowl. Im just the digger of the operation."

"How about you send the dwarf in to find the charges, but actually put them in the lead lined box I heard you talking about? And then take all her truffles, seeing as she's so fond of them, and then she'd be sure to check the box, because she wont think it possible that the dwarf could carry all that stuff."

The foursome stared at the little girl. Her face was the picture of pure innocence, but there was a deviously cunning quality about her. Artemis smiled.

"I see I've rubbed off on you, darling," he cooed. Grace looked up at her father.

"Oh, no Daddy. I couldn't have," she said, skipping to the door. And then, just as she was about to leave, she added wickedly, "Im _much _more smarter than you." She ran out, and the little pitter patter of feet could be heard from inside as she ran.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "I think that's a brilliant plan. Mulch, time to saddle up..."

**Yeah, I know, they didn't go back to Fowl Manor...**

***sneaks up***

**...But whatev-**

***clash* FIGHT ME, YOU SCURVY DOG!**

***yells and grabs sword* ORION WTH!**

***sword fighting continues***


	9. Root and Grace

Commander Root was waiting for Artemis Fowl the Second to turn up, as he sat impatiently in the waiting room. How dare he! That little idiot had jeopardized the existence of the entire fairy race and kidnapped one of his officers and he had the guts to make him _wait? _

"That little... when I get my hands on him, I swear..." muttered Root, cracking his knuckles viciously. He was so busy thinking about what he could get away with doing to Fowl, he didn't hear a little pitter-patter of feet, and see two warm, blue eyes staring up at him.

"Would you like some tea?"

Root jumped, then scolded himself. Pull yourself together, man! he thought, as he turned. He saw the eyes, and remembered that these were a feature Fowl was recognisable with. But... he hadn't expected them to be so sweet.

"Fowl?" he asked, disbelieving. "Artemis Fowl?"

The voice laughed. A pretty, tinkling laugh. "No, silly. That's Daddy. I'm Grace." The eyes moved around the table to show a 4-year-old girl in a blue dress. Her short, mousey brown hair bobbed around her shoulders as she held out a tray to him. "Would you like some tea?" she asked again.

Root eyed the tray nervously and she laughed. "Don't worry, I haven't drugged it. I'm not like Daddy."

He shrugged and relaxed slightly. "I wouldn't drink any anyway."

She put the tray down. "That's OK. And you should know, Holly is alright."

"What? Fowl hasn't killed her?"

"No. I just went to see her. She's very determined, you know. She tried to leave, but the tranq in her system prevented her."

"Oh. Where is she now?"

"In a cell. I made sure she was comfy before I left. I don't think Daddy would have been too happy to see her outside."

"No, he wouldn't. He's 12. Why do you call him daddy?"

"I got adopted," she said with a shrug. Suddenly, there were pounding footsteps. Butler.

Grace hopped off the chair she was sitting on, and went to the door on the other side of the room.

"Wait," Root called, unable to help himself. She looked at him. "If we aren't able to meet his demands... will you... look after Holly? For us?" H said the last bit very quietly, but Grace heard.

She gazed at him intently. "I wont let Daddy hurt her," she said. And then, she was gone. Root stared at the spot she had been standing.

"Artemis will see you now," said Butler.


	10. Daddy comes home

"And that is everything," concluded Artemis. Holly hovered awkwardly at his shoulder. They had just told Artemis' mother everything. Opal, being her usual unhelpful self, had not mind wiped Artemis' mother, and she had demanded an explanation for everything she had seen in Opal's mind. As there was no point in hiding anymore, Holly had decided to tag along, prompting her... enemy? best friend? boyfriend? into telling Madame Fowl things he would have missed out. Now that Artemis' mother was digesting all of this in silence, she had a moment to think about the kiss. Where did this leave them now? Artemis had not mentioned a word of it, except to his mother, but that was just explaining. He had displayed no emotion throughout the entire monologue. By Frond, why did that Mud Boy have to be so hard to read?

"Well, I suppose some good things came out of it," Madame Fowl said finally. "Artemis learnt the values of friendship... and love." She winked at Holly, who felt a blush creeping up her neck. "Though I cant say I approve of all this, and I hardly doubt your father would disagree with me. That's why he must never know. Understood?" She looked at the couple-as she now thought of them-and they both nodded.

All of a sudden, there were running, light footsteps and the door bounced open. Before Holly had even blinked, Artemis was lying on the floor being smothered by an 8 year old girl.

"You came back!" she sobbed. "You came back! I thought I was never going to see you again!"

It took a moment for Holly to realise that this was Grace Fowl, Artemis' adopted daughter. By now, Artemis was holding the little girl like he was never going to let go.

"I was never planning to go in the first place," he said, kissing her on her cheeks and rubbing her hair affectionately. Holly had never seen Artemis be so... well, like this.

Madame Fowl turned to Artemis. "I've been meaning to ask you about that," she said sternly.

"I think one story is enough for now," said Artemis, his eyes glistening. He was gazing out of the window, his arms still wrapped around the small girl, who was cuddling up close to his chest. There was a faraway look in his eyes, like he was remembering her story-how she came to be a Fowl.

"Come on," Holly said, jumping up, "We'd better go down to HQ and give them some more details. I guess they'll have questions. We only told them half the story after all."

Artemis tried to get out of the chair he was now in (when did he get there?) and was firmly stopped by Grace, who was clinging onto him desperately.

"No! Don't leave me!" she begged, and Holly saw a spark of fear in the girl's eyes. She was scared her Daddy was going to leave her alone again. "Take me with you!"

Artemis turned to Holly, a question on his lips-but it had already been answered. "Bring her," she said, about to leave. She felt a small hand slip into hers, and Grace was walking in between them. She was holding Artemis' hand as well. The three of them walked out together.

Madame Fowl smiled as they walked out together. "Looks like I don't need to find Artemis a girlfriend-he already has a family."


	11. Guess the Movie!

**OK, so this story has a few references to a movie in it. I've changed some of the words, but I think you can guess pretty easily what movie it is. I own nothing, not the movie or Artemis Fowl!**

Timmy and Angeline sighed. They were watching their son through the camera but he was doing nothing interesting. At least not to them. Suddenly Jade bounded in.

"Artemis! Your parent are gone!"

Artemis smirked at her. "Come on then."

They walked down the corridor together, chatting idly. Jade froze as she saw an open window.

"Arty! The windows are open!"

"So is that door. The door to Timmy's study!"

"I didn't know you didn't that anymore." But Artemis had already run in. He emerged carrying a pile of books.

"Who knew we owned a thousand 60's books!" He said gleefully, staggering underneath their weight. He began making his way back to his room, with Jade following him.

"Come on Artemis! I thought Juliets dance was on today! Go! Talk to people! For years you've roamed these empty halls, building up your emotional walls-"

He scoffed and glared at her. In the light, he looked like a vampire.

She folded her arms. "For a vampire, you have certainly got the looks," she added in an undertone. Then she tugged on his arm again as he came out of his room to get more books. "There'll be loads of great new people, and it'll be totally strange-"

"The fact is, I really don't want this change," snapped Artemis setting off down the corridor again.

"Why? For the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, we wont be reading through the night-"

"I never ask you to read with me," Artemis said. "You could just go to sleep, for all I care."

Jade sighed. " And I know it's totally crazy, but are you gonna make me ask?"

Artemis gritted his teeth and began heading to the door. Jade whooped.

"For the first time in for ever, Arty's gonna dance!"

"I didn't say that! Now are you coming or not?"

Jade followed him, pausing to give a wink to the camera, where a shocked Angeline and Timmy sat. Had they really just witnessed that?

**OK, if you haven't guessed what movie this is yet, I have one question for you: Are you an alien? And if you are not, WHAT UNIVERSE HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING IN?**


	12. Psychic abilities: part one

Artemis drove through the countryside. His car rode smoothly on the dirt gravel road. He turned the wheel, enjoying the crunching noise as the car wheels turned.

Suddenly, the engine began stuttering.

"No, no, no!" he hissed, turning the key. "Don't die on me, not out here!"

The engine failed. Artemis grumbled and got out the car. There was a barn up ahead. Maybe they had reception.

The wind blew on Artemis' clothes as he walked. He frowned as dirt whipped up in his eyes.

Wait... Up?

In a split second, Artemis dived to the side, as something huge and metal came up out of the ground.

"What on...?"

He walked up to the metal thing. It said 601 on the side. He realised it was an LEP shuttle. It was half melted, with something sticking out the top. He stopped, halfway there.

"Commander Kelp?" he said. He began running up to it, and pulled the Commander out of the shuttle. He retched at the sight of his face. It was something out of a horror movie.

Half mangled, and blood and bugs seeping in and out of it, it was a sight he would never forget.

Artemis felt dripping on the back of his head. He touched it.

Blood.

He looked up. There was a tree above him. Someone was hanging off it.

She wasn't recognisable, her body was so burned. Her name tag was hanging off her arm, and it read...

"No."

It read...

Artemis looked up at the figure, disfigured, bloody, stabbed.

"Holly!" he screamed.

* * *

Butler ran to Artemis' room. He had heard a scream come from it, and although he couldn't be sure, he thought it had said, "HOLLY!"

He burst in through the door, gun ready-only to find Artemis sitting upright in bed, staring blankly at the wall.

"Sir?" asked Butler, pocketing his gun. "Are you alright?"

"Get Holly on the line. Don't ask questions," he said, swinging his legs off the bed. "Go."

* * *

Holly was surprised to receive a video call from Artemis. She had just been about to get on shuttle 601 with Trouble. She smiled at him.

"Hey Arte-"

"Don't get on shuttle 601."

"I never said anything about a shuttle," she said suspiciously. Trouble came over. "Have you been hacking into our files again?"

"Holly, please listen to me. _Don't get on that shuttle._ Or you, Kelp."

"Why not?"

It was then she remembered that Foaly and Artemis had called a truce. Neither was hacking into the others files.

"I cant tell you why!" he yelled, pulling his hair. "Just DONT, GOT IT?!"

She looked at Artemis properly. His hair was messy, his face was paler than usual, and he wasn't wearing a suit. In fact, he looked like he had just got out of bed.

"Fine. We wont."

Artemis sighed in relief. "Thank you."

* * *

3 hours later...

"Come on, Trouble, lets watch TV!" yelled Holly, throwing the remote at her friend. He caught it and grinned.

He switched it to the news channel.

"We have just received news that shuttle 601 has crashed."

They froze.

"No one knows what caused the accident, but we do know from sources that not one of The People survived. Our thoughts are with their families and friends. Police have not released a statement yet."

Holly felt a shiver go up her spine. Whatever had compelled Artemis to stop them...

It had saved them. She didn't think there was any real danger in 601, but he had been right.

Trouble rose. "We have to go to the surface" he said quietly.

Holly jumped to her feet.

Time for a shuttle trip. She shuddered, remembering 601.


	13. Unrequited love

**ok this is a slightly depressing drabble from Opals point of view. I don't own any thing, including the song lyrics. Lets see if you can find them XD**

**ibliniyxxx**

You walked in, caught my attention.  
I've never seen a man with so much dimension.  
Even then, when you were young, you radiated power and dominance.  
Its the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you make me feel inside.  
Its in your smile, its in your ice blue eyes and I don't want to wait for tonight, when you'll visit me just to question me. Because I'll only talk to you. Since your my intellectual equal. Or that's the reason everyone thinks.  
Because right from the start, you were a thief, you stole my heart. You're written on my fate. I cant let you go. So every time you come, I tell you a little more just to keep you interested. But I'm just your next puzzle. And once I'm figured out, you'll leave. That's what I'm afraid of.

The smell of your skin still lingers in the room. Your probably on a shuttle back to your home now. I hope you know, I love you. I miss you the way a child misses their blanket. Its time for me to grow up, face up to the truth. You'll never love me. But big girls don't cry and I want to. If only we had met on different circumstances. We'd be playmates, and lovers, and share our secret dreams. I find it hard to sleep when I'm thinking about what we could have done. If I had got to that lake first.

Because I've seen the way you look at her. You hold her hand when she mutters death threats and glares at me. I killed her commander. Her best friend. Her tutor. A second father to her. She will never love me, so you wont. Because you love her. Your captain. Your best friend. I'm just a nuisance, someone who gets in the way of your love. And one day, I'll be all alone, in this tiny cell, with no one for company. I'm running out of things to say, to keep you interested in me.

Its pitiful. I seek your love, your attention. When you already have mine.

I awake, having cried myself to sleep. I gaze dreamily into your icy eyes. This is the day. You're going to take me away from this place, somewhere hot and exotic-

"Opal Koboi, you are hereby under the custody of J. T Hinders mental institute. Due to your constant manipulation and conspiracy to destroy your race, you will be kept in total isolation for the rest of your life."

I stare at you. But you say nothing else. I want to cry, beg you to take me, forgive me. Nothing comes out. I huddle as far away from the door as possible, where I can see your gently stroking the captains face, reassuring her. You take her hand and leave. That's it. I'll never see you again, but I will never forget you. In my dreams. You are mine, in my mind, but in reality, I am not yours.

I stare at the window, hoping you'll come back. Let me see those blue eyes. Those eyes I love. Please. Come back. Please. Don't leave me to rot. Come back. Come back. Come back. Don't leave. No. Please. No. Come back. Come back. I love you, I want you, I need you. Come back. Be mine.

Please.

**R&amp;R? Thaaaaanks!**


	14. The Volcano (or, crack with lava in it)

**OK, this one is a nice drabble! Enjoy, at Arty's torment!**

**ibliniyxxx**

The entire ship juddered. Holly screamed as she fell off her commandeering chair, plunging to the black chasm below. She felt someone grab her arm and swing her back on. Her back slammed into chair, cracking the spine of it. It hung limp, but as long as Holly could navigate out of this hell, then she didn't care. The back of the ship hung perilously off, keeping on by some insane miracle, and the good luck they always seem to get at a critical moment. She grinded the gears as she felt her stomach drop. The shouts of the other people in the shuttle was all the confirmation she needed.  
They were falling.  
Suddenly the gear came to a halt. She tugged at it desperately, as the heat of the chasm came closer and closer. It was so close, she could make out a burning hot lake of lava bubbling and popping at the bottom. She slammed her foot into the gears, and there was a screeching noise. Hope ignited in her mind- but it was the back, falling off. It swung back, forth, back... And sploosh! Into the lava it disappeared. Again and again, she slammed her foot into the gears. SLAM. Gear 4. SLAM. Gear 5. Two more... Come on! SLAM. Gear 6. Last one. She slammed her foot just as the lava touched her hair. Gear 7.  
"Put your foot down, Artemis!" She yelled frantically.  
And suddenly, they were flying. The heat was fading, the ship going faster than it ever had before, the chasm was getting smaller, shrinking into nothing but a crack in the rock, disguising its menacing inside.  
As the wind whipped around her face, Holly said to Artemis, "Its true. Never judge something by its cover."  
Artemis sighed wearily. "At least you learnt something-even if it wasn't what you needed."  
"What?"  
"Don't drive into chasms, Holly!"  
Holly smiled at the soot covered mud boy and his bodyguard. "What shall we drive into next? Hey, there's a hedge!"  
"NO HOLLY!" They yelled in unison.  
CRASH. Too late.


	15. Finding Grace

**So, this is basically the story of how Artemis found Grace, and who her biological parents are. Hope you enjoy, and review!**

**ibliniyxxx**

_Artemis is 8 years old. He is walking through the grounds on his mothers request that he should get more fresh air. Butler is with him._  
_They reach a particular bushy part of the grounds, and Artemis stops._  
_Butler turns away from the trees, but instantly notices his charge isn't following him. He turns back around to see Artemis disappearing into the woods. "Artemis!" He yells out, but it's too late - his charge is gone._

_Artemis pushes through the branches and ends up at a small clearing. He wants some time to think on his own. As he takes some deep breaths to clear his mind, he hears a little cry coming from one of the bushes. He starts to go there, but stops, thinking it could be a trap. It comes again, and this time he doesn't hesitate to go, even though it goes against everything he's been taught._  
_Artemis sees a bundle of blankets next to a bush. He wonders momentarily what it is, but the sniffling is all the confirmation he needs._  
_The bundle is a baby._  
_He goes over to the bundle and picks it up, to see a newborn baby inside. There's a note tucked inside one of the blanket folds. Artemis puts it in his pocket, and makes his way out of the clearing. The child needs attention now. He holds the baby in one arm, cradling it in the crook of his arm, and climbs back out to Butler, who is waiting for him._  
_"Master Artemis, I -" Butler stops when he sees what Artemis is holding. "Where..."_  
_"I found the child in a clearing, Butler," Artemis interrupts. "It needs medical attention now."_  
_Butler nods. "I'll get Madame Fowl to call the care home."_  
_"Butler, do not let my mother find out about this." He gazes down at the child fondly._

_Once the baby is taken away, Artemis takes out the letter._

_Dear Master Artemis, _it reads_, my name is Jenna Bluesman. The little girl in the basket belongs to me. Although I love her with all my heart, I cannot look after her. I am dying of cancer._

_I don't trust her to my in-laws, because I know they will not treat her well; they have never liked me. My husband has grown colder over the years, and I don't want him raising her like this. You might wonder about my family. _

_They're dead._

_We've been part of a centuries long feud with another family. They killed my only son, and recently, I have heard plans about the same happening to my daughter. I can't let this happen._

_I know you will make the right decision. I have only one request: Burn this letter. _

_Thank you._

_Artemis stares at the writing on the paper. He goes to the kitchen, turns the stove on, and watches the letter burn. He hears Butler coming up behind him._

_"Hello, Butler," he says._

_"The baby girl is crying and I can't get her to stop," he replies, knowing Artemis would want him to get straight to the point._

_"All right. Let's go up."_

_They go up the stairs, and Artemis can hear her crying loudly. The moment Artemis picks her up, though, she stops. She gazes up at him. Artemis sees Butler smiling, and asks him, "Why are you smiling?"_

_He can see the Eurasian man resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Isnt it obvious, Master Artemis? You've bonded with the girl. There's no way you two will be separated now."_

_Artemis huffs in disapproval, but is secretly delighted in keeping her._

_"What do I call you, then?" he asks her softly. She just looks at him._

_"You could call her Emily," suggests Butler. _

_"Emily... It doesn't suit you," he says to the girl. "Janet? Melissa? Spencer? Alison? Jenna?" He begins reeling off a list of names, to see which the girl will react to._

_"Aria? Celia? Rosa? Lucy? Grace?" At the name 'Grace' she squeals happily. "Grace it is. Although I wouldn't have chosen anything so common," he tells her. She frowns at him confusedly. "Butler, I believe you have some shopping to do. I will... prepare... her documents."_

_Butler grins. They both know what prepare means._

* * *

"What about Mummy?" pushed Grace.

"That's another story for another day," replied Artemis wearily. "Come on, time for bed. I'll tell you more tomorrow."


	16. Psychic abilities: part 2

**Hey hey hey! This is Psychic Part 2, so if you haven't read Part one, go back and read it! The bits that are in the future will be bold too!**

**ibliniyxxx**

Holly and Trouble blasted to the surface, after explaining what had happened to Foaly. Holly's mind was a whirl of messed up thoughts and questions.

_How did he know?_

_We could have saved everyone if he told us._

_Why save us only?_

_What happened to him?_

And then, a darker thought entered her mind.

_Maybe he did it deliberately..._

She instantly pushed it back down, although she couldn't help shivering at the thought. She didn't Artemis all that weel, but was he really capable of doing something like that? She expressed her concern to Trouble, and he didn't confirm her suspicions, but he didn't deny it either. This only increased Holly's worry, and more sick thoughts floated to the top of her mid.

_Maybe he's saving you for last..._

_To torture you, hurt you..._

No. She battled her dark side, barely noticing they had reached the surface. Trouble tapped her on the shoulder.

"Let's go," he murmured. With a sick feeling he realised the route they had taken was similar to the one of flight 601. He flew into the air, welcoming the biting cold.

* * *

Artemis paced up and down in his room. How did he know? Why did he dream that? Was it one off? Was he psychic? What else could he do?

He stopped, and narrowed his eyes at the glass of water by his bed. It exploded, and blew Artemis back. Through fuzzy vision, he saw Butler.

"Butler... I'm over here," he groaned. Butler picked the young man up and carried him to his lab, where he lay him down on one of the beds. "Thank you Butler."

Butler knew a dismissal when he heard one. He wanted to ask Artemis what he was doing.

_Probably one of his crazy experiments_, he thought, exiting.

As Artemis lay, staring up at the ceiling, he knew something was changing inside of him. He could hear a very faint song in his head.

"Got a secret, can you keep it, tell me this one you'll save..."

Sighing he got up. Unable to help himself, he narrowed his eyes at another container. It exploded again, but with less force. Good. He could almost control it- whatever 'it' was.

"Can I only get visions by chance?" he wondered aloud. He walked over to the door, brushing his hands over it, purely to see if anything would happen.

**Holly and Trouble stand inside the hall. Butler leads them up the staircase. Straight towards the lab.**

Artemis opened his eyes as the vision ended. Sure enough, he could hear Butler's footsteps, and Holly's voice. He hurried over to the bed, and feigned sleep.

"Where is he?" whispered another male voice- presumably Trouble's.

"Over here," came Butler's.

"Artemis?" said Holly. "Trouble, wake him up."

The moment Trouble touched Artemis, the song came again, louder, and scared the hell out of Artemis. Only this time, the words were repeated.

"Got a secret-Got a secret-Got a secret-Got a secret-Got a secret-Got-"

Artemis shouted out, and scrambled away from Trouble. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. No one could know. "Commander Kelp! I must insist that if you are going to wake me, do it gently," he snapped, regaining some of his usual composure. His brain had already sprung into action. What was Trouble Kelp hiding? He needed to hack into Foaly's files-and update his security.

Holly scrutinized her best friend. He was pale, yes, but paler than usual, and... Were those bags under his eyes? What was he doing? She nudged Butler.

"Look at Artemis. He looks like Death," she hissed.

"Tranq him," hissed Butler back.

Holly nodded. "Hey Artemis, whats up?" she smiled, clapping him on the shoulder. To her surprise, he jumped off the table and backed away from her. A flash of fright passed over his face.

Artemis took another breath. OK, so the key seemed to be touch. That was simple. Don't touch people. Especially Holly. He shuddered as he recalled what he had heard when she had touched him.

"Taking this one to the grave-taking this one to the grave-taking this one to the grave-taking this one to the grave-"

He opened his eyes to see a dart coming towards him. Typical, he thought, as he fell into darkness.

* * *

Foaly was having a quiet day until Holly burst in, Trouble and Butler in tow.

"FOALY! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" she shouted. He noticed an unconscious Artemis Fowl.

"Oh no, you didn't use my new tranquillisers, did you?" he said, horrified.

"What? No! Mud boy is delusional! He wont touch anybody and doesn't look anybody in the eye!"

"Fine, wire him up," sighed Foaly. He attached the cups to Artemis's eyes, and looked at his memories. And then again. "That's strange..."

"What?" said Butler, frowning.

Foaly looked up. "Well... His brain is different."

"Ya don't say," grinned Holly, rolling her eyes.

"No, I mean, there's a strange substance in his mind... It's not physical, it's mental. I cant remove it." He took the cups off Artemis's eyes. He woke up.

"What happened?" he looked at his restraints. "Why am I tied up?"

"There's something wrong with you, Artemis. You need to stay here," replied Foaly. Artemis scowled.

"I can perform my own tests, thank you. Now let me go."

"Like we are," scoffed Trouble. Artemis glared at him, and he fell silent.

"Let me go, I will use force," he threatened. Butler frowned at him.

"I'm not going to do anything."

Artemis sighed. "So much for keeping a secret then. "

"What do-"

Artemis narrowed his eyes at his restraints, and they blew open. Bits of metal scattered on the floor. He jumped up and ran.

"WHAT was that?" yelled Foaly.

**OH NOES! The secret is out! What has Artemis got? What is Trouble hiding? Is Holly going to die? Until next time!**


	17. saved from a fate worse than death

**sorry it took so long to update! Just enjoy this drabble, its something until I find inspiration...**

**prompts anyone? Sorry for bad punctuation ect ect. I'm writing this on my phone.**

**ibliniyxxx**

"Boy, they sure do grow up quickly, don't they?" Remarked Juliet.

She and Butler were currently observing a still dressed Artemis and his one year old daughter, Grace, sleeping peacefully on the bed together. Artemis had taken his suit off, and had rolled up the sleeves, and Grace was wearing an adorable little red dress with little blue patterns on the hem.

"No, I think that's only Artemis you're talking about. You're still a child in so many ways," replied Butler. Juliet hit him on the shoulder, which didn't have much effect on the giant Eurasian man. In fact, he barely noticed it. Juliet frowned at his expression.

"What's wrong, D?" She asked.

Butler sighed. "I just... I don't know. Artemis hasn't really had a childhood, has he? I mean, he's been pushed around by his parents without ever actually doing anything... Kiddy, and now hes fathering a child! He hasn't even reached double digits yet! He's 9!" By the end of his sentence, Butlers voice had grown slightly hysterical. He was concerned about the mental wellbeing of his charge as well as his physical wellbeing. Juliet patted him on the shoulder, which went unnoticed as well.

"Butler... He'll be fine. He's Artemis Fowl the Second. Have a little faith."

"I don't know..." He broke off when Grace began crying. They both moved towards her, but suddenly, Artemis awoke and picked the child up. She sniffled in his arms, gazing up at him with her big eyes. He walked out of the bedroom with her still in his arms, either not noticing or ignoring (though both knew it was most likely the latter) Juliet and Butler, and went straight to the kitchen.

There, he rocked her gently, cooing softly as he lulled her back into a doze while he heated the baby formula. He popped it into her mouth, making Grace's eyes open in surprise, but she sucked happily on the bottle, with Artemis smiling softly down at her.

Butler and Juliet watched this scene from afar.

"You know what, Juliet, I think you're right."

"I am? I mean, of course I am!" She said crossly. Butler rolled his eyes.

"I think Artemis is going to be just fine." As he said this, his eyes were on Grace, and she met his stare, smiling at him. "While Grace is around, I just need to make sure they don't get assassinated."

Artemis, completely unaware of this, cuddled Grace and she in return grabbed his hair. He laughed properly for the first time in a long time, letting her small hands explore his head, and had no idea about how she had saved him from a fate worse than death.  
Coldness.

REVIEW!


	18. Better to be absolutely ridiculous

**This fic contains venivedivici10, AKA Nilu (go check out her stories-you don't need knowledge of the books!) and myself. SO read it!**

**ibliniyxxx**

"OK, Artemis. WHY have you called us here?"

Artemis had called his family, the Butlers, Holly, Foaly, and Trouble to his study for an unknown reason. Slowly he turned around.

"I have reason to believe that certain events in our lives are caused by outside forces," he said.

"Yeah. Explain," snapped Holly. It was 8 in the evening, after all. She wanted to sleep.

"Very well," said Artemis. He addressed the room. "I now ask the author to do something to alert us of their presence."

And just then, a book appeared out of nowhere into Holly's hands.

"It looks like a diary of some sorts," Timmy observed.

"No, it looks more like an address book," Angeline said.

"Uh guys..." said Juliet.

Artemis had frozen, staring at the book in Holly's hands. Holly twirled it, noting that Artemis's eyes never left it. "So, Fowl... What's this to you?"

"Give it here," he said quietly. When Holly didn't move he yelled, "GIVE IT HERE!" and lunged at her.

She jumped out of the way just in time and threw the book to Butler.

"Butler. I am ordering you, give it here." His voice was cold and clipped, and his eyes were icy. He held his hand out for the book.

Butler did not hesitate to hand it over. Artemis let out a sigh of relief.

"What is it?" asked Butler, but his question was answered by another person.

"It's his diary," said a girl, walking into the light. She had a huge grin on her face. "Hi. I'm the author."

"So you're real?" said Trouble, aghast. "You could have made my life a little better you know!"

The girl scratched her black hair. "Oh yeah. Sorry. I'll stick to tormenting Arty from now on..."

Holly had to stifle her laughter as Artemis scowled at the nickname. "You address me as Artemis, madam."

"Shut the hell up, Arty," she yawned. "Oh look! There's my friend, Nilu!" She pointed her finger to the ceiling.

Nothing happened.

"OK... Lets try this again..." She pointed to the ceiling. "Look, there's my friend, NILU!"

Suddenly, a girl crashed through the ceiling in a raging inferno, landing straight on Artemis. "Hi, I'm the guy in the corner," she said, not noticing Artemis trapped beneath her.

The author was on the floor, laughing her head off. She struggled to tell her friend about Artemis.

"You... Arty..." she gasped, clutching her sides.

"What?" frowned Nilu. Then she saw Artemis, and because of his likeliness to Newt from Maze Runner, she screamed.

"OMFG ITS NEWT HE'S ALIVE, YOU'RE AMAZING, YOU HAVE TO FORGIVE THOMAS FOR EVERYTHING!" she shrieked, pulling Artemis to his feet and kissing him on the lips.

"Umm, Nilu? That's Artemis Fowl the Second," grinned the author.

Nilu whipped around and faced her. "WWWWHHHHHHAAAATTTTT!"

"Yeeeaaahhh," she said nodding at the other's dumbstruck faces. "The only pairing around here is Hartemis."

Madame Fowl had walked forward, and was now staring at the girl. "What's your name, child?" she asked harshly.

"ibliniy, no capitals," she smirked. "That over there is Nilu." She nodded to the spot where Nilu had been standing.

"Wheres she gone?" asked Butler, Juliet and Trouble at the same time.

"I said I was the guy in the corner," came a voice from the corner.

"Why do you insist on giving me the worst life experiences anyone could possibly have, Miss ibliniy?" asked Artemis, recovering from his shocked state from being kissed by a crazy girl.

"BBEEEcause, I'm amazing," ibliniy sighed, flicking her hair back.

"Actually, I am," Foaly decided to interject. "You're just the author."

"HE DIDNT MEAN IT IBLINIY!" shouted Nilu from the corner- but it was already too late.

"Number 4, you owe me a favour, right?" she said into the phone she was holding. "Good. Come abduct the pony."

Foaly's last shriek was, "I am not a pony!" and he was beamed up by the Loriens.

"Smart-ass," she muttered. "Holly, stand next to Artemis," she ordered. Bewildered, and slightly scared, Holly went to stand next to her best friend.

"Oh you look, so cute together," sighed ibliniy. "Don't they, Nilu?"

A different, male, voice answered. "Yes they do." A boy who looked like Artemis stepped into the light.

In a second, everyone identified him.

Artemis, Holly, Juliet and Trouble identified him as the boy called 'Newt.'

Mr and Mrs Fowl identified him as an intruder.

ibliniy identified him as trouble, and dived safely out of the way.

Nilu identified him as Newt, and ran at him.

And Butler? Well, he identified him as someone who could harm Artemis, and fired his gun.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Nilu, as a shot was fired in her arm, "Thanks, ibliniy!"

"No probs, Nilu," ibliniy said, winking at the shot girl. "Newt, take her away!"

Newt picked up Nilu, and he walked through the open door, towards the front door, and out into the setting sun, to live happily ever after.

"Ah young love," ibliniy said wisely, unfazed by the events that had just taken place. "How wonderful."

"Perhaps calling you here was a bad idea," suggested Artemis.

"I think that's my cue to leave," she smiled. She walked towards the front door, everyone following her. Before she left, she turned around and whispered something in Artemis's ear. He looked at her, than back at Holly. Then, rather tentatively, he wrapped his arm around Holly. Her eyes widened, but she didn't kill him, so that was a start, possibly.

"And think about this, Artemis," she said, after finishing her whisper, now addressing the whole room. "It's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring."

With that, as the sun cast her skin into a deep gold, she faded away, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

FIN


	19. LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE

**OK, I KNOW I AHVENT UPDATED IN AGES, BUT HERES A LITTLE SOMETHING! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT ARTEMIS AND THE PRESS!**

"OK, OK, _slowly! _You're going to kill yourself!"

"Impossible. I am Artemis Fowl the Second."

"I don't care! That doesn't make you undeathable!"

"I will kill myself."

"Really. Why?"

"I will kill myself because of your horrendous lack of vocabulary even though you have been with me for the last 10 years."

"Jeez, Fowl ya couldn't have just said, 'coz you don't use big words?'"

"I am not that kind of person, Jade. I thought you would have known that by now."

Artemis stood on the railing of the giant staircase inside Fowl Manor, a sword balanced on his nose. He walked carefully up the railing with the precision and agility of a cat. The sword wobbled precariously, and he paused to get it back under control.

"Why am I friends with you again?" asked Jade, walking up the steps beside him. "You're an idiot."

"Ah, perhaps, my dear, but you are the one who dared me to do it."

"I didn't think you would actually."

"Grammar, Jade!"

Jade rolled her eyes before saying, "I didn't think you would actually do it. Why are you doing it?"

Artemis jumped over the little decoration on the top before continuing in the middle. The sword wobbled again, but this time he didn't pause. "I am bored."

Suddenly the phone rang. Jade picked it up.

"Fowl residence, how can I help you?" she said, glaring at Artemis. She almost dropped the phone when she heard who it was.

"Hello, Jade! I'm just calling to check on Arty! How is he? Not getting into any trouble I hope?" Madame Fowl asked cheerfully.

"No, Mrs Fowl, he's er... doing one of his experiments. You know the usual." She placed her hand over the receiver and hissed, "It's your mother!"

Artemis ignored her and continued down the staircase. She sent him a venomous look and put it back on her ear, in time to hear Madame Fowl say, "Can I talk to him?"

Holly grinned at Madame Fowl. They could see everything that was going on inside the manor, courtesy of Foaly's new cameras. And what they saw was Artemis with a sword balanced on his nose, walking across the middle bit of the railing, with no Butler to catch him if he fell. And it was a long drop, about 20ft. He stepped over the next decor bit, and began going down. There was a look of utter serenity on his face, like this was the most normal thing in the world.

"ARTEMIS! YOUR MOTHER WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" yelled Jade, making Artemis jump and topple right over the railing. Everyone had to suppress screams as he fell, sword inches above him.

With surprising speed, and strength, he grabbed the railing and swung himself over it, sword cutting the side of his suit. He slammed face first into the floor, groaning slightly.

"Stupid momentum," he snapped, and took the phone from Jade. "Good afternoon, mother. How are you?"

"I'm fine dear," she said, watching her son carefully on the monitor, as he helped Jade up onto the railing, and they both began sliding down it, Artemis first. They were smirking at each other as they went down in huge circles quite slowly. "What experiment are you doing?"

"Just seeing how the human body reacts to different situations," he lied smoothly. He began making faces at Grace, who giggled hysterically.

By now, Madame Fowl was livid. Timmy had backed away slowly from his wife, and had motioned for everyone else to do so as well.

"How can he just lie?" whispered Holly, watching as Madame Fowl's face got redder and redder.

"My son does not value his life," sobbed Timmy.

"Really? How interesting. Tell me about it?" she said sweetly, through gritted teeth.

Artemis leaned casually against the door, as Jade and Grace began preparing to go out. "Mother? Mother? Are you there Mother?" he said through the phone.

"Artemis, I'm talking to you."

"Mother, the signal is breaking up, I can't hear you anym_" Artemis cut the line and turned to the two girls waiting for him. "Let's go."

Thats when she exploded.

"MY OWN SON! MY OWN SON LIED TO ME, HUNG UP ON ME! LIKE I WAS SOME STRANGER!" she shrieked.

Oh, Artemis was in deep trouble.

**Hope you liked! Review!**


	20. Why is Grace sad?

**Another Grace fic! I've recently been thinking about Mary-sues, and I realise I am turning Grace into one, so here's a little fic to show that she isn't a FRICKING MARYSUE THEY MAKE SO ANGRY JFGSIAHFO**

**Ahem... Sorry.**

**ibliniyxxx**

Rather cautiously, Lili flew to the Oak tree where Holly had been kidnapped several weeks ago. She needed to replenish her magic, and this was the best and strongest tree around. She landed silently in the tree, looking around carefully, scanning the place 2 or 3 times over and then doing another check for heartbeats. There were only woodland critters, and a very small girl.

Wait... Girl?

Lili dipped her head around the tree, looking at a tiny girl, who was curled up, crying. Quickly, she got a security check on her.

_Grace Fowl, daughter to Artemis Fowl. Though you wouldn't believe it if you saw the two. Not a hostile. 4 years old._

Lili mentally cursed Fowl for being an incompetent parent. What kind of father would let his 4 year old out into the cold alone? She turned away, to complete the Ritual, but the sniffles coming from behind her were very distracting. Silently, she dropped down and unshielded.

"Hello," she said.

Grace looked up in surprise, and screamed. She scrambled as fast as she could away from Lili.

"Woah, kid. I'm not going to hurt you," she said, reaching out-only to find herself lying on her back the next second, staring up at the sky. "Did you- did you just hit me?"

"Sorry. That's the force field Daddy gave me." Grace stayed where she was, and Lili pulled herself back upright.

"Force-field?"

"After the entire Fairy thing, he got scared that one of the fairies would come and take me in revenge," she replied. She still didn't move.

"Look kid. I just wanna talk. Why are you crying?" she asked the girl, seeing her red rimmed eyes and wet nose.

Grace wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I... I told Daddy that I talked to the nice fairy, Mr Root, and he got angry at me."

"You talked to Root?"

"I said I would look after Holly if you didn't manage to get the money Daddy wanted. But he was so angry at me," she whispered, ducking her sadly. "Daddy said Root could have hurt me, or taken me."

She sat down by the stream. "It's OK. I put the force field down now."

Lili came to sit beside her. "I suppose that's true. What happened?"

"He sent me to my room, because I was bad," she sobbed, burying her face in her pink skirt. "And now he doesn't want me anymore."

"That's stupid!" Lili said firmly, "Why wouldn't Fo- Artemis want you anymore?"

"Because I'm not perfect like him!" she wailed. "I don't have perfect skin, I don't have perfect posture, I cant even keep my clothes perfect!" She gestured to her crumpled skirt.

Lili realised how much this girl idolised Artemis. _If she loves him so much, then I guess he can't be all bad._

She took the small girl's hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" asked Grace.

"You're going home," Lili told her. "I'm Lili, by the way."

"I'm Grace."

Lili smiled, and shielded again, as they reached the manor. Grace let go of her hand, as they watched the scene before them.

Artemis was yelling himself hoarse down the phone and at several other people.

"IF YOU DON'T FIND MY DAUGHTER, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU'RE ALL OUT OF A JOB!" he shouted. Butler and Juliet stood behind him, talking to several private investigators, who looked very intimidated by this 12 year old, and Butler.

Grace crept forward, and tugged her father's suit jacket. "Daddy?"

Artemis looked around. "Grace... Grace thank god..." he breathed, falling to his knees and hugging her. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again..."

"You're not angry with me Daddy, are you?" she asked uncertainly.

"Angry? Cupcake, angel, sweetie, when was I ever angry at you?" he asked, still holding her.

"You yelled at me," she said in a small voice. She looked at the floor.

"Oh, my little saving Grace... I was just worried. I know children have no sense of self preservation. I was more angry at myself than with you. I'm sorry, buttercup."

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Daddy," Grace replied. Artemis got back up and smoothed out his perfect suit. He looked at Grace and tutted.

"Come on, silly. Lets get you a new skirt." He scooped up his daughter, who smiled at the invisible Lili. She was smiling in the wrong direction, but Lili appreciated the thought.

LINEBREAKXXX

As she was flying back to Haven, she wondered what Artemis Fowl was really like, and whether fairykind should give him another chance. He was the first human to find fairies after all.

"And who knows," Lili said to herself, "One day, we could all be best friends."

Grace listened to the sound of her father's voice. She yawned widely, curling up in his lap, because it was warm and comfortable and she was sleepy. She tucked herself into his jacket, falling asleep happily.

Artemis quietly kissed his daughter goodnight as she slept in her bed, still enwrapped in his jacket. He smiled, a genuine smile, a loving smile, a warm smile.

"Good night, my saving Grace," he whispered, and shut the door behind him.


	21. Press

**This is the press drabble. This one is quite crazy, you have been warned!**

**ibliniyxxx **

The eager Sky News correspondent quickly straightened her suit as the door to Fowl Manor opened. She put her game face on, and reminded herself to watch her words. The Fowls were a slippery bunch. Madame Fowl greeted her with a smile.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully. "Do come in! Would you like a cup of tea?"

Before the correspondent could answer though, there was a scream, a girl's voice shouting, "SNAKE IN THE CEREAL BOX! SNAKE IN THE CEREAL BOX! ARGH! GET THE MINI FOWLS OUT OF HERE!"

"Tea is off the list, then," Madame Fowl said, walking straight past the source of the noise. "Here's the reception room. We usually take guests here."

The room was large and comfy, very decorated. The correspondent stepped carefully onto the rug, feeling her heels sink into the soft carpet. Once they were all sat down, she began to talk.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Madame Fowl. Sky News and I can't express our gratefulness. I'm Sonya, by the way."

"Oh don't worry, love. Now, how shall we begin?"

Again, they were interrupted by a crash, and giggles. Then two voices said, "ARTEMIS SIMPLE TOON!"

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Replied a curt voice. The other voices screamed and the door suddenly flew wide open, two blonde blurs going past Sonya and onto Madame Fowl's lap.

"Don't want to study mummy, time to play!" shouted Beckett, tugging on his mother's arm.

"Story! Story! Story!" chanted Myles, clambering over his brother and landing safely in a pair of suited arms. Sonya's jaw dropped.

Before her stood a God. No one could be that perfect. Raven black hair, porcelain skin, ice blue eyes. Not a single crease anywhere.

"Good afternoon," said the God.

"Umm..." she replied sluggishly, trying to form a coherent sentence. The camera people were struggling to look away as well. "Err... Hi," she managed. "I'm your future wife... I-I-I mean, Sonya, from Sky News."

"Artemis Fowl the Second. A pleasure to meet you," replied Artemis, taking her hand and kissing it. She almost swooned right there and then. Myles held on tight to his brother.

"Story?" he asked again. "Please?"

"I will read you a story later," Artemis said, putting his brother down, only to be attacked by Beckett, who flew onto him with a war cry.

"RAGH! I'M SCARY!" he cried, face screwing up adorably as he tried to put on a scary face. He tried to scratch his older brother through his suit. "RAGH!"

Artemis picked him off and gave him back to his mother, who was laughing. "Oh, really, Arty! Let the boys play!" she said to him.

"I'm sorry, mother, but I have work to do." He turned away, and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"So, what do you want to ask, my dear?" smiled Madame Fowl.

"Oh, yes," Sonya said, "Um, well, first of all, people are wondering: How is Master Fowl back? He died during the great techno crash a year ago, didn't he?"

Madame Fowl shook her head. "Actually, Arty discovered a solar flare which would eventually turn into an electromagnetic pulse and wipe out all the computers on Earth."

"Oh? What did he do?"

"He built a ray, then blasted energy into the sky and saved the world. You know, the usual things he does."

"Usual?" said Sonya eagerly. Madame Fowl's eyes widened.

"Oh, I meant he does save the world often enough. He fell into a 6 month coma after, because of all the exposure."

"What? How on Earth does your son save the world?"

"Lets discuss that later..."

Another person walked through the door. "Hey, Arty I-Oh, sorry, Mrs Fowl. Do you know where Artemis is?" asked Holly.

"Yes dear he's in the lab. Take Myles and Beckett with you. Have you got rid of that snake?"

"Yeah, stupid thing. I think it might have been another lame assassination attempt. What about Grace?"

"I believe she's with her father. Off you go boys!" Madame Fowl ordered, and the blondes each grabbed one of Holly's hands. "Have a good time dear."

"Bye," Holly said to Sonya.

"Assassination attempt?" asked Sonya, interested.

"We have a lot of enemies."

Sonya sighed dreamily. "He's so _handsome."_

There was a beep from her watch. "Oh. Our times up, Madame Fowl. Perhaps we could arrange another time?"

"Alright. I'll show you the door." Madame Fowl got up and led the daydreaming crew out.

* * *

Later that week, Artemis was named the most eligible bachelor in all of the world. Said boy scowled at the front page of every newspaper, which had depicted him as a God.

Holly and the fairies, while laughing at him, quietly admitted that he was pretty cute now.

He was soon named the hottest guy under and on top of the Earth.

Needless to say, he did not approve.

**OK! That's that! I wrote this one, because the next one is going to be sad :(. Lot's of angst! Don't hate me for it, OK? It just occurred to me that it would happen. Review!**


	22. Death is not an easy thing to handle

**This takes place after TLG. Everything will be explained later. Enjoy. I completely forgot about the press thing. Sorry.**

**ibliniyxxx **

Artemis listened carefully to Holly as she quickly explained everything, not leaving anything out, afraid he would not remember. His face was empty of emotion as everyone fell silent to process his unreadable-ness. His parents sat together holding hands, brothers curled up on Juliet's lap. Holly wished he would just say something.

"Where does Jade fit into this?" He asked finally. "Where is she?"

This shocked Holly. Usually, Artemis would grit his teeth and yell at Jade for being a nuisance. The shock was clear on everyone else as well.

"Can't you.. You know... Feel her?" Juliet inquired. Jade and Artemis were so connected, so alike but different. She was his opposite, his female (less annoying) Orion. The only person who could tease him and get away with it. She could convince him to do the stupidest things ever. They always had fun. She was his sun, and he was her shadow. He was her common sense, she was his childlike personality. She was everything to him, a little sister, a mother, a best friend, a brother, a daughter, a bodyguard, everything. They were practically the same person, they even shared a soul.

"I trust you cloned Jade as well?" Artemis said, trusting. "Has her clone not grown yet?"

Holly shook her head, in growing horror. They forgot her. Artemis died and Jade with him. They didn't look for her body, they forgot. Foaly and Holly exchanged glances as Artemis's breathing grew harsh.

"That explains the void in my chest," he whispered. "The... Emptiness. The... It's impossible to explain. The wrenching PAIN." He took in another shaky breath. "We have to find her. Now."

He stood up, and took a couple of steps forward. He looked directly at Holly. "Are you not going to help me, Captain Short?"

That hurt. The way his eyes were guarded, his formal stance, his shields were fully up. No one would get in.

Except Jade.

They spilled out into the gardens, picking their way through the leaves and flowers.

"There is a chance Jade came back by herself," Artemis was telling Foaly. "We are connected. We should be Ok. Possibly we will find her ripping up all my flowers, or destroying something..." He smirked slightly.

Jade's long hair was splayed out on the ground. They couldn't see her face, and all of a sudden, Holly didn't want too.

"Jade? Jade! JADE!" screamed Artemis, scrambling over the rocks, trying to reach her. "NO! NO! COME BACK!" In a desperate attempt to rouse her, he shook her shoulders. Holly peered over the boulders, and inhaled sharply.

The person lying on the ground was not Jade. Jade had black smooth hair, strong brown skin, sparkling green eyes. She was active, jumping around and yelling, while Artemis tried to restrain her before she broke something. The person on the ground, who Artemis was screaming at, was pale. Her skin had lost all of its colour, making her a sickly light brownish. Her hair was slowly curling at the ends, her body too still.

But it was her eyes. They were completely empty. Nothing glittered in those green eyes, which were always so mischievous. It was a hole. A black hole, sucking away Artemis's hopes and dreams.

He was still screaming. "JADE! JADE! COME BACK!" Timmy grabbed his son, and pulled him back. Artemis's face was twisted, like he was in immense pain.

"Aunty Jade is not better," the twins said sadly, hugging their older brother. "Have to let go."

"No! NO! I WILL NOT LET GO! COME BACK!" Artemis refused. They dragged him, kicking and screaming back into the Manor.

"Artemis... We're so sorry for your loss." It was feeble, yes, but it stopped Artemis from ripping the door open and leaving. He was silent now, ignoring everyone.

Abruptly, he got up and walked up to his room. Everyone heard a tiny sob as he broke into a run.

"Daddy? Daddy!" Came Grace's cry. "You're home!"

There was a short exchange, and Grace joined the others. "What happened? Why is Daddy sad?"

3 DAYS LATER

Artemis had not come out of his room. Ever since they had found Jade's body, and taken her to Artemis's lab to be buried at a later date, he had held his silence.

Holly entered cautiously. "A-Artemis?" she called uncertainly.

"Jade? Is that you?" his voice was harsh from disuse. "Oh."

Artemis had never looked worse. His eyes were red from crying, and tissues lay scattered about. He was in his silk nightgown, and thinner than ever. It was only by force Grace got him to eat. He had retreated to the confines of his mind, to happier times.

Just like his mother had done.

Holly shuddered. This... This was not Artemis Fowl the Second. This was some crazy person. She couldn't bring herself to look at him again. Instead, she focused on the wall. "Hey."

"What are you doing here, Captain Short? BUTLER!" he yelled. Holly jumped as Butler came rushing in.

"Yessir?" he said hopefully.

Artemis waved his thin hand in the direction of Holly. "Take Captain Short away. I didn't do it. I'm too ill to do anything. And tell Grace to do her homework."

"Yes sir." Butler reached out to grab Holly, but she flew into the air and pulled the curtains open. Artemis winced, and turned away from the sunlight now streaming into his room.

"You remember that Artemis?" Holly snapped, pointing at the light. She'd had enough of Artemis like this. It wasn't going to happen to another Fowl, not on her watch. "That's light. That's where Jade has gone, and you need to accept that!"

"No..." he whispered, burying his head in his knees. "No..."

"Artemis! You are turning into a ghost! Did I clone you, wait for you, for 6 months, only turn for you to turn into the living dead? NO! Get up!"

"I said, NO!" screamed Artemis-and a bucket of water was upturned on his head.

Everybody froze, not quite sure what was happening. Artemis's face twisted into rage.

"JADE YOU LITTLE_"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jade's recorded voice came on. "GOT YOU AGAIN, ARTY! I WON'T DO IT WHILE YOU'RE SNOGGING HOLLY THOUGH, DON'T WOZ! I AM AWESOME!" Her voice ended on a very high note.

Holly waited for Artemis to explode. To her surprise, he simply said, "You're right Holly."

"What?" said Butler. "She's right?"

Artemis turned to face Butler. "Yes, Butler, old friend. She's right. I've been living in the past, holding onto things that aren't there. I am ashamed." He glanced at Holly. "I... I believe it is time to move on. I am sure Jade would like to be put to rest, at last. She was always living on borrowed time anyway-my time."

Butler nodded. "Shall I call the funeral director?"

"Yes Butler."

Holly fluttered out after him, pausing when she heard Artemis call after her.

"Thank you for opening the curtains, Holly."

**Sorry. The next one (if I remember) will be Jade's funeral. Hope I didn't upset anyone out there.**


	23. VIDEOGAMEZRULEZ!

**I LOVE VIDEO GAMES! SORRY IF ARTY IS A BIT OOC, HE'S WITH JADE (I THINK YOU CAN GUESS WHATS ABOUT TO HAPPEN)!**

**ibliniyxxx**

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"Eat my dust, loser."

"Incorrect, you can eat mine."

Jade and Artemis were sitting in front of a huge TV screen, playing Halo. Jade had recently purchased it, with the excuse that Artemis needed to 'get down' and had forced him to play it with her. Now, they were both glued to the screen and they shoved each other, trying to make the other off balance long enough to blast their character's head off.

"I'm going to win!" screamed Jade, pointing her gun at Artemis. "Die!"

"I'll see you in hell," cackled Artemis, and GAME OVER began flashing on the screen.

"What-How? That's not fair!" yelled Jade, pointing an accusatory finger at Artemis. "You cheated!"

"I did not," protested Artemis, although the smirk on his face told a different story. "You are accusing me of petty things."

"Damn you!" she muttered, throwing her console at the screen, where it bounced off and hit her on the head. "OUCH!"

Artemis tilted his head to the side, and opened his arms wide. "You mad, bro?" he asked, the smirk still on his face.

"Of course I'm mad, you cheated, and I haven't even got any eviden_" she stopped as the words Artemis had spoken filtered through to her brain. Her mouth dropped open rather adorably. And then she spluttered, "What-Did-How-Do you even know-How do you know-Have you been on the internet and-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" she ended.

Artemis snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Bang, girl. I WIN." He walked away, and Jade knew he wasn't talking about the game.

**If you got any of the references I put in there, I love you. Please tell me! Do I have to make it more obvious? Or was that OK? Did you like it?**


	24. The Funeral

**Hey this is part two! Enjoy!**

Jade was beautiful.

True, she was still too pale, too still, too cold looking, but she was beautiful. Dressed in her favourite black attire, with her hair laid neatly around her, one could almost believe she was lightly sleeping.

That is, if she wasn't sleeping in a coffin.

The procession was small. There was the Fowls, the Butlers and Holly. Trouble was already there, waiting for them. Artemis, for the first time in his life, lagged behind. He walked slowly, unwilling to go there and say goodbye. Although Artemis hadn't said anything about not cloning Jade, Holly knew in her heart that he blamed himself for not thinking of it. Jade hadn't even been present at the final battle, she had been with Trouble trying to keep as few spirits coming through the portal as possible. Then Trouble had left, to go and find Holly. And no one had even spared her a second thought. Of course, she probably knew what had been coming, being Artemis' second half. Briefly, Holly wondered who Jade's parents were, but quickly dismissed it as they came up to the garden.

It was next to the old Artemis. Artemis had demanded that they both be placed together, as they always were. He was still hanging around behind.

"Artemis?" asked Holly. "You coming?" She felt a pang of guilt at hurrying the teenager up, but he had to face it, and rather sooner than later.

"Yes, Captain Short, I'm coming," he replied. He had been addressing them all formally. His face was emotionless, just like the old days. As usual, he was impeccable, not a hair out of place. Holly wondered how he did it.

There were no speakers at the ceremony. No one knew Jade like Artemis did, so no one felt it was right for them to speak, and Artemis hadn't volunteered to say anything. They all stood in silence, jumping when Artemis walked forwards.

He cleared his throat. "I want to say a few words," he began. When no one interrupted, he continued.

"Jade and I were good friends... siblings. After I met her, I began believing in the impossible, I did the impossible, I achieved the impossible. She showed me things I couldn't have thought of in my wildest dreams, things that scared me and amazed me at the same time."

He paused for a moment, like he was indulging in a memory.

"None of you ever knew her until I was 14. By then, Jade had been in my life for 8 years. She was Grace's cool aunt and my crazy sister. She never turned me down, and I didn't either. I just want to say," Artemis whispered, turning towards the coffin and gazing down at her, "Thank you."

He slid the coffin closed. Holly flew up to him and hugged him tightly. She felt him stiffen beneath her, but relax into the touch, and after a minute, he returned the hug.

There was a scraping of chairs as the others joined as well; first Madame Fowl, then Myles and Beckett, then Timmy and Trouble, and finally the Butlers.

* * *

In his room, Artemis quietly packed up Jade's things.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them in..._

Each object held a memory, a time or place the two of them had been. emotions threatened to take him over.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them in..._

With shaking hands, he picked up a very tacky jumper. It was bright yellow, with a snowflake in the middle of it. He stroked it gently.

**Flashback**

_"Here ya goes, Arty-boy. Happy birthday." Jade hands him a package, looking pleased with herself. "I made it."_

_"We can expect it will explode then," he answered, earning a light punch from Jade and scattered laughter around the room._

_"Open it," says Beckett impatiently, leaning over Artemis' shoulder. "Wanna see."_

_"It's 'I want to see it', Beckett," he told his brother, unwrapping the gift. "And I think you should step back."_

_"It's not going to explode, I promise," said Jade, grinning._

_Artemis held up a yellow jumper, with a badly done snowflake in the middle. It looked more like a white blob. He raised an eyebrow at his Light._

_"When, may I ask, am I going to wear this atrocity?"_

_The glint in Jade's eyes signals something is about to go down, and it's not going to end well for Artemis._

_"NOW!" she screams, lunging at him. _

_Both brothers clamp down on his arms, and his father ties him to the chair. Artemis struggles, as he realises, with growing horror, what she's about to do._

_"No, don't make me wear it! NOOOOOOOO!" His screams are muffled as the disgusting jumper is pulled over his head by a cackling Jade. "THIS IS THE WORST BIRTHDAY EVER!"_

_His mother laughs as she snaps a picture._

_"Oh quick everyone, let's take a selfie!" shouts Jade, jumping into Artemis' lap. The others gather around, enjoying themselves, as usual, at Artemis' torment. "3...2...1... Say Arty sucks!"_

**Flashback end**

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them in..._

But who was there to let in anymore? What did he have to hide?

Artemis' body began to shake, as the first tears fell, still holding the last thing Jade had ever given him.


End file.
